In most known methods use is made of sensors which are mounted in or on the road surface. A classic example are air-filled conduits laid over the road surface which record a pressure difference when the wheels of a vehicle drive over them. Loads on the road surface by passing vehicles can also be detected using piezoelectric elements embedded in the road surface. Most widely used however are inductive detections. Here the change is measured in the amperage in a loop-like conductor in the road surface which results from the change in the electromagnetic field when a vehicle—largely consisting of metal—passes by.
The drawback which all said methods have in common is that they require modifications to the road surface at the location to be monitored, for instance a stop line at a traffic light. Cutting operations are generally required for this purpose, whereby the road must be closed for a time. This is increasingly less acceptable as the amount of traffic increases, all the more so because it is usually precisely at the busiest points in the road network that the detectors are required. Furthermore, the number of sensors which can be accommodated at a given location in the road surface is limited, since there must be sufficient space between them so that they do not affect each other's operation. It is mainly at busy intersections that large numbers of sensors, particularly induction loops, are often found in the road surface. In addition to loops which must detect driving through a red light, there are often also loops which respond to the presence of a vehicle at a intersection which is otherwise empty in order to set the traffic light to green, and loops which respond to the presence of vehicles which have priority, such as buses, emergency service vehicles and the like.